Satiation
by Runs-at-dawn
Summary: When James saw Bella in the ballet studio, all plans of taking her life expired; he needed to have her. So he took her and now she is his.


**Satiation**

**By: Runs-at-Dawn**

Summary: When James saw Bella in the ballet studio, all plans of taking her life expired; he needed to have her. So he took her and now she is his.

Pairing: James/Bella, implied James/Bella/Victoria

Rating: M for smut, cursing, dark mature themes and a little blood play (very little). _Lots_ of cursing. I use the word fuck 17 times. No one under 18 should be reading this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only make their characters have hot dirty sex.

The second I walked into the kitchen looking for my pet, I knew something monumental would happen that day. Ever since I'd first set my eyes on the fragile, almost angelic human, I'd somehow known we would end up tangled together, whether I wanted it or not. I knew Bella would be mine, and I would be the one to unlock all her hidden secrets, her inner slut.

I took off with Victoria and my prisoner. Ever since, we'd been forced to move often, on the run from the Cullen coven. They were extremely persistent, and I was growing tired of their constant hounding. The fact that she was human was the biggest inconvenience since we had to keep her alive and mostly comfortable; providing her with clothes, food, water and all that shit they need. It was also the biggest turn on ever.

Couldn't they just fucking quit? It was a useless enterprise. She was mine, nothing would change that now.

It hadn't been easy to seduce her, to make her forget about her beloved Edward. Victoria helped out quite a bit. She had a talent…she could slowly persuade someone to bend to her will. The problem was that it took a big effort and constant contact with the target, so she didn't use it often. After a few weeks of Victoria's incessant manipulation, the sexual tension she'd created between us between us finally exploded in a storm of hot, molten, dirty sex.

Victoria loved watching us together and had even started joining our play. Bella was sensual, delicious and adventurous. Edward would never give her what she wanted. I was a real man, the only one who could satisfy her.

Her scent had drawn me to the kitchen. Alarm bells began ringing in my head when I saw the girl on top of the table in the middle of the kitchen's island, legs crossed and dark eyes flashing dangerously.

I stood at the door and crossed my legs casually, clad in nothing else but a pair of boxers. I could hear her heartbeat, fast and excited. I tried to ignore the musky smell of her arousal and pheromones. I could tell she was horny.

So was I, damn it! Where was Victoria when I needed her? She was supposed to be back already from hunting in the city. Bella and me had never fucked without her present.

And there was Bella, decked in an extremely short red tube top dress that shouldn't be _called_ a dress. I'd bought it for her, of course. It had slits on both sides, entirely exposing her thighs, as if the scrap of fabric needed to be even _more_ revealing. Her hair was unbound, caressing her shoulders. The loose auburn-streaked strands framed her delicate features perfectly.

She smirked at me as she got off the table and glided towards me.

Swaying her hips in a way that should be illegal, she walked towards the refrigerator, which was well stocked with food for her human needs. Have I mentioned the fact that she was human turns me on like hell? I was a masochistic motherfucker. I knew that at any moment I could break her or drain her, and I fucking loved it. I'd been with human women before, but none had survived. I had never wanted to keep one alive. Thank goodness Victoria understood and even encouraged my current behavior, because I wanted her in my life too. She'd do anything for me.

She stood by the fridge and shifted her posture slightly, cocking her hips, making her breasts strain against the low neckline of her tiny, tight dress.

_Devious little bitch. I've taught her well._

She tossed me a knowing look and opened the refrigerator door. She bent down, and the sight of her delectable ass almost did me in. My dick was screaming at me to take her. _Now_. Victoria be damned.

Bella finally found what she was looking for after much unnecessary wiggling. She turned around with a plastic container bursting with strawberries.

Watching her eat made me horny as fuck and she knew it.

I walked up to her, a predatory smile on my lips. She smiled back at me and picked the biggest strawberry and held it up for inspection. Slowly, she bit on the red fruit, never breaking eye contact with mine. She was looking at me with a mixture of mischievousness and mounting arousal. Then she reached up with the half-eaten fruit and offered it to my lips.

I rolled my eyes. "Bella, don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to eat that disgusting shit."

"I bet it won't taste as bad as you think, James," she said. "It's sweet, just lick it. I dare you."

If there was something I couldn't resist, it was a challenge…and the sound of my name on her lips.

Holding her gaze, I licked the fruit. It didn't taste bad at all. I bet it would taste even better on her lips, on her nipples, on her pussy.

Laying a hand on my chest, right on top of my dead heart, she smirked.

"I want you." Her voice was low, seductive.

I couldn't take it anymore; I had to tap that ass. Right. Now.

In a lightning-quick move, I grabbed her by the waist, whirled her around and slammed her against the door of the refrigerator, closing it shut with a loud click. The container slipped from her hands, strawberries splattering all over the floor. Her eyes were huge and surprised; staring at me, then became heavy-lidded as I pressed our bodies close together, holding her prisoner against the refrigerator with my rock-hard body.

Her eyes darkened. She arched against me, murmuring, "Yes, take me."

I tasted the skin right underneath her right ear, which tasted like heaven, nipping with my sharp teeth. Growling, I licked the bit of blood that had trickled from the small wound. Taking that risk made me lightheaded with acute pleasure, and even more turned on if that was possible. I did the same to her other ear. Bella moaned and ground her hips against mine, and I groaned in response. My left hand plunged into the neckline, scooping out one of her pert breasts. I shaped it with my hand, using my thumb to mercilessly tease its nipple.

Pulling back to look at her, I noticed her pupils were dilated, the black orbs threatening to take over the vivid brown of her irises. She was also panting. My cock twitched.

She shuddered as I continued to tease her breast. I bent forward to take the already aroused and hard bud into my mouth, sucking greedily. It was pink and soft and infinitely delicious. She gasped, and tangled her fingers into my hair, holding my head captive. When I lifted my head again, she made a sound of protest and I chuckled cruelly, but when I tended to her other breast, sucking hard, her head fell back in a silent gasp, making a thumping sound as it hit the refrigerator door.

The air was sweltering, thick and boiling hot. All I could hear was her gasping breaths. Her silky long legs were tangled with mine. I could feel the contrast of her smooth, warm skin against my cold, rougher skin as she rubbed her calves against mine. Her hands glided from my hair to my neck and shoulders, gripping, caressing.

I wanted to see her come. With that thought in mind, I trailed my hands up her bare thighs, breaching the hem of the skirt, task made easy by its slits.

I hissed when I found out she wasn't wearing any panties. Bella giggled and trailed her hands down my bare back teasingly, hugging, touching.

"Touch me, James," she breathed in my ear while she nibbled my earlobe teasingly. "You know you want to."

Before she could even finish the request, I was already tracing her intimate folds with my fingers. She absolutely loved my fucking fingers. Her eyes rolled back and she let out a long moan. I began an attack on her sensitive nipples, the tip of my tongue flicking them so fast my tongue was vibrating. While I was busy doing that–and she was busy squirming–, I inserted my index finger inside her and felt her inner muscles tighten around it. Her hips bucked against my hand, her mouth opened in a silent scream. She was wet, hot and oh-so-tight. I withdrew it and circled her clit, earning a gut-wrenching gasp from her lips. Then I inserted two fingers, stretching her for me.

"You're so wet for me," I growled. "I bet you want it even worse than me. You're dying for me to ram my hard cock up your tight pussy."

I simultaneously pressed, squeezed and kneaded her breasts with my right hand as I rubbed her clit with the palm of my left. She bucked against me helplessly, gasping and huffing. Her sounds were intoxicating. The combination had the desired effect. Bella stiffened in my arms and shuddered uncontrollably, crying out in her release.

"Oh God, James…Unnnnng! Fuck!"

"It's so easy to make you come," I commented almost casually after her shudders ceased.

Bella laughed and captured my head for a deeply sexual kiss. I kissed her back, exploring her sweet mouth. I was careful with my teeth, knowing from experience her tongue was easily cut. Just like the rest of her delicate body.

I pulled away, and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her up and setting her firmly on top of the closest black marble counter.

"We haven't even started yet," I threatened.

She trembled and lifted her hips so I could shove her skirt up. It bunched around her waist. Her beautiful tits were already revealed to my fevered eyes. I kneaded them, enjoying the way she cried out. She reached down and yanked on my boxers impatiently.

I pulled back and removed them slowly. Her hand reached forward and grabbed my aching dick. "Careful, you could poke an eye out with that," she told me, chuckling, eyebrows raised. How far she'd come from her virginal shyness. I still couldn't believe Edward had never banged her. What a fucking idiot.

I snorted at her quip and fingered her entrance, rubbing that little bundle of nerves until she was begging for me to screw her.

"James, ung…God, you're so good."

Wrapping her legs around my hips, she wantonly yanked me against her, holding on to me as tight as she was able to.

"James…Now…I want your cock now."

Obliging her, I entered her, sliding in inch by torturous inch. She grabbed my ass, trying to dig in with her nails. She kept them short after countless times of painfully breaking them.

I groaned at the sensation of her hands roaming over my ass and back and at the feeling of her squirming to get even more of me inside her. I slid in halfway into her and then withdrew completely, only to then enter from a different angle, earning a gasp from her as my cock rubbed against every inch of her sensitive pussy.

"Harder please, harder, faster, now, ahhhh," Bella yelled, moaning when I started thrusting in and out smoothly.

Smirking, I withdrew almost completely, my tip teasing her clit, watching her face, feeling her legs yank me forward again impatiently.

"Greedy bitch," I told her, my voice none too steady. She took no offense and responded, stroke by stroke as I thrust into her madly. As madly as I could without killing her. Her hands gripped, as she squeaked in rising pleasure. The squeaking turned to short screams after my every thrust. I kept changing the angle subtly, driving her insane as she tried to keep up. Shaking like a leaf, she finally came, squeezing my erection hard with the walls of her tight entrance.

"AHHHHH, yes, yes! Oh God, James, James, God, ummmmm. Fuck!"

"That is what we are doing," I gasped out. I kept pumping until I came, burying my face in her fragrant neck to prevent myself from shouting.

Her legs were still around me. She smiled at me, licking her lips and shimmying her hips a bit, letting me know she was up for more. Her skin was flushed and sweaty.

I stepped back, removing myself from her and she groaned when I slipped out. I was still hard as a rock. Before she could protest, I pulled her down from the counter, holding her hips. I turned her away from me so she was facing the gleaming marble, showcasing her round little ass to my perverted eyes. I bent her forward, my arms over hers, until her forearms were resting on the cool surface. Her breasts quivered and her breath hitched in anticipation.

I parted her legs, spreading her wide for me. I sucked on her earlobe, playing with her trembling body. Before she could even draw in a breath, I entered her in one swift movement, causing her to gasp loudly and then moan as I began thrusting into her as hard as I dared. She was a puddle of desire, trembling and making catchy little sounds. Bella was pushing her bottom against my pelvis, demanding more, faster, deeper. I kneaded her hips, her ass cheeks. My hands trailed up her waist and torso, caressing her exposed, flushed skin. I slid upwards, cupping her tremulous breasts, playing with the vying nipples.

I continued caressing her skin and thrust even faster and harder, knowing I was bruising her. Bella's orgasm hit her like a tsunami wave. She screamed loud as fuck, gripping the counter, pushing backwards eagerly, feverish in her orgasm. She bit her lips, tossed her hair and finally shouted my name so loud I was sure her throat voice be hoarse for days.

My excitement rose unbearably, but this time I didn't come. As soon as her tremors ceased, I withdrew, turning her around to face me, kissing her open and wet mouth. She was shaking and I held her until she calmed down.

"I love your hands, I love your cock," she groaned after a bit. "More, give me more."

I was a bit surprised she was still coherent and conscious enough to even think about fucking, but I wasn't going to deny us. I grabbed her thighs to pull her legs up and around my waist, pressing her against me. I pushed her against a wall, mounting her immediately and driving desperate bellows from her throat.

"Ung," I moaned. "Bella, you are so tight, so hot…scorching."

I had her countless times all over the kitchen. I fucked her on the counters, on the table, against the walls…I took her until she screamed, coming every time, shaking, shuddering and trembling and vulnerable. I loved every second. I loved the way she whined at my every touch, every naughty suggestion, how easy it was to make her buck and orgasm under and over me.

For the last round, I had her spread-eagled on the floor, her legs wide open. I went down on her, making her come several times with my mouth and fingers until I couldn't take it anymore. I lay over her and speared her pussy easily, as wet and silky as it was from our numerous couplings. I touched every part of her until I finally came, spending myself into her.

"I could continue fucking you all day," I said after her gasping stopped. For a minute there I thought she was going to hyperventilate, which would have been fucking hilarious. "But you're a delicate little human."

She pouted, and it was all I could do to grab her and screw her like an animal until she broke. Again and again and fucking again.

"I guess I _am_ tired," she said and a yawn escaped her lips, making both of us chuckle.

She stared at me with her big liquid eyes, biting her lower lip. "Do you think Victoria will be mad?" she asked, looking down.

"Who cares," I replied, lifting her chin and smirking at her. "I wanted to fuck you, so I did. End of story."

"I liked it," she admitted shyly. "Without Victoria."

Her blush spread all the way down to her breasts and breasts. I stared, fascinated.

"Can you take a nap?" I said.

"A nap?" she asked, sending me a confused little look.

"Yeah, a nap, some Tylenol and a hot bath. I want to fuck you again. Soon."

She smiled brilliantly and got up, buck-naked. I followed her movements and wondered what I had gotten myself into.

The end… or the beginning?

So, loved it, hated it? Thought it was gross and horrible or brilliangly dark? Please let me know with a review ;)

Thank you DreahC, Tantopant and Stephanie for betaing my smut. Love ya.


End file.
